1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply unit constituted by connecting at least two types of batteries.
2. Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H 11-332023 discloses a power supply unit constituted by connecting in parallel a high power density type battery and a high energy type battery, which makes it possible to sustain high output characteristics over an extended period of time.